


Big White Lie: Chapter 20 Extended Scene

by acrayonsmile



Series: Big White Lie [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feels, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile
Summary: A look into what happened between Louis and Liam that first time.





	Big White Lie: Chapter 20 Extended Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to leave this here and see what happens.

_“You really want us to claim you?”_

_“Yes, please,” Louis sniffled. He trusted Alpha, and let his omega take full control, nuzzling at his neck._

_“Such a sweet omega,” Liam murmured, his lips pressed against Louis’ forehead. “My good boy.”_

_Louis shook his head._

_“No? Why aren’t you good?” he refrained from use of the word bad._

_“Lied. Got drunk.”_

_“Danced with other alphas.”_

_Louis nodded. “Made Niall cry.”_

_“So?”_

_“Need punished…”_

_“Do you now? How should I punish you? Because the two weeks in lap thing is up. I could add to that? No?” Liam felt him shake his head._

_“Not punishment.”_

_“Well, that was the point.”_

_“Need…” Louis didn’t know how to finish that, but the Alpha did._

_“You need me to make it hurt on the outside instead of the inside?”_

_Louis’ omega could have cried with joy at finally being understood. “Just no scratches.”_

“Let’s go upstairs. That way you can rest when we’re done.” Liam guided him to the stairs and up them. He could have steered the omega to their—now his bedroom, but Louis turned to the front of the bus. So Liam grabbed a pillow and got them settled on the couch, Louis in his lap. He rubbed his back gently and explained, “this is how it’s going to go. You’re going to lay over my lap, I’ll pull your jeans and your pants off your bum and I’ll split the spanks between both cheeks,” he said calmly. “Are you still sure? It’s ok if—“

“I’m sure,” the guilt bubbled in Louis’ belly, pressed his heart against his sternum and burned behind his eyes, and if Liam wasn’t going to punish him, he himself would. “Please?”

The Alpha could feel the need radiate in the air around them. “Ok, Lou. I’ve got you. You’re safe, and it’s going to be all right.”

Liam guided Louis down, careful not to rush as he undid the omega’s trousers, because if Louis wanted to figure out a different punishment, they would, no questions asked. 

But, the omega, tired, half hung over already and fully guild ridden, unfolded himself across Liam’s lap. He wasn’t at all skeptical of the Alpha’s ability to punish. He’d seen Niall after spankings more times than he could count. While sore, the blond also had this relief about him and Louis yearned for that respite, even if he didn’t deserve it.

Though…his Alpha thought he did.

Liam took his time shimmying the denim down. His breath caught in his throat; Louis had the most incredible ass. He always had and Liam had squeezed it and smacked it playfully a handful of times. But good lord, he was finally going to be able to really get his hands on it!

Quietly taking a deep breath to quiet the excitement, he pulled down the plain black cotton boxer briefs, allotting time for the chorus of angels rejoicing in his head like he’d just uncovered a piece of heaven on earth. Louis’ butt was perfect and perky and there was so much of it that Liam could hardly contain himself. 

But he had to. He was Alpha.

 _Focus, Payne._ “You’re going to count them off, yeah? The first five are for lying to us and telling us that you didn’t want to be claimed. The last five are for getting drunk when you know that your doctors have told you how bad it is given your condition.”

“What about being dumb at the club?”

“Like letting other alphas touch you and dance with you and losing your top?”

“Alberto has my top,” he pouted. 

“Ok. We can add another five then?”

Louis nodded, adjusting his hips a little with nervous anticipation. “And five for making Niall cry.”

“Oh, Lou,” Liam stroked his back like he would pet a kitten. “Twenty is a lot. When we started spanking Niall, it was only half that, tops.”

Louis whined, “Niall isn’t bad.”

Liam pulled the omega—his omega into a sitting position so that he could look him in the eyes. “Neither are you. The things you do might not always be good, but you, Louis Tomlinson, are not bad.”

He shrugged skeptically. “Are you going to spank me or not?” Louis’ fingers itched and the anxiety stomped on his heart.

“I’m about to spank you and you’re still sassing me?”

“Sorry,” he blushed and started backtracking. “You don’t have—“

“If you need me to, I do,” Liam reached forward and stroked his hair. 

Louis nodded, his breathing becoming uneven and uncomfortable. This is why he scratched. He had to breathe and he couldn’t with the guilt tightening around his rib cage and pushing his brain around skull and crawling, seeping and oozing in and out his skin.

“Easy, Lou, I’m here,” Liam guided him back over his lap. He rubbed a hand over Louis’ bum, trying not to smirk or smile because the skin was just so soft and supple and his imagination ran away with just how it would ripple for him. 

Louis waited, breathing shaky with anticipation. What if he couldn’t handle it? How did he tell—

 _Tune into him, Payne, he’s scared._ “If it’s too much, or if you need a break, just tell me ok? Twenty is a lot, so we’ll go slow.”

Louis nodded, then waited and waited.

Finally, Liam swatted so hard that Louis yelped and whimpered. 

“Lou?”

“…one…”

“Good boy,” Liam smacked again and again as Louis counted off to five. “Ok?” the Alpha paused, rubbing his hand against the red mark on one of Louis’ cheeks.

Louis snuffled against the pillow Liam had grabbed for him. “Ok…” he could breathe better at the very least. 

“Do you want me to continue?” he asked, rubbing his bum. 

Louis nodded against the pillow. “Yes, please.”

“Such a polite boy,” Alpha replied gently. “How could anyone ever think you were anything but good?”

Louis blushed, then yelped as he continued, “Six, seven, eight, nine, ten!” 

“Good boy. You’re taking your punishment so well, love,” Liam paused after spanking hard and fast like Zayn and gave Louis another chance to regroup. 

The omega shuddered just a little, unsure and uncertain as to how he was supposed to feel. It hurt, but not like the scratches. He felt…better…like the stinging resonating through his body was pushing out the guilt. But… “Are you hitting as hard as you would Niall?”

“Are you asking me if I’m holding back? No, love. I’m not. But, this is your first spanking, so I wanted to make sure that you’re all right.”

“Ok.”

“Why? Is it too hard?”

Louis shook his head. “I mean, it’s not pleasant, but no.”

“I’m not trying to traumatize you, love. That’s not what punishments are about.”

“Mk,” he sniffled. 

“Are you ready?”

Louis twisted his arm back for Liam’s free hand; the Alpha maneuvered and stretched so the omega didn’t look restrained. He waited until Louis’ hand gave his a squeeze before giving the omega another whack. 

“Ten—eleven—twelve—thirteen—fourteen—fifteen, sixteen—seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty,” he was crying by the end of it, partially because he expected to pause after five again, but mostly because it was over and he could breathe and his ass stung, but he hadn’t had to scratch or worry that he was doing it too hard or that he’d bleed or that it wasn’t enough. His Alpha handled it. 

Liam scooped him up the moment he hit twenty, letting the omega sniffle into his shoulder and breathe into the side of his neck where his scent was strongest. Niall would have done it right away, but Louis would need a reminder to scent. 

“Shh, love, it’s ok. I’m here. I’ve got you. It’s all over,” Liam rocked him gently, tugging his bottoms up before rubbing his back. When Louis seemed to relax, Liam asked, “Are you ready to talk? Tell me how you feel.” A follow up wouldn’t always be necessary, but it certainly was the first few times. 

Louis sniffled, taking a second to think and formulate his words before replying, “…my butt hurts…but my heart doesn’t. I’m sorry I lied and stuff.”

“It’s ok, love. But, you don’t have to protect us anymore, least of all from yourself. Part of being pack with us is being honest.”

The omega nodded in reply, mind still swirling from the day. Pack. He had a pack. And an Alpha to spank him and take care of him. And a headache still forming. Because guilt, but then alcohol and cigarettes and loud club music. 

“It’s going to take some getting used to, I understand. We understand. But, you need to as well.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Louis nuzzled against him. Against Alpha. 

“Good boy,” Liam kissed his forehead. “You are, you know? You’re such a good boy.”

Louis made a noncommittal noise and buried his nose against Liam’s throat.

The Alpha could feel him tense just a bit, the remaining anxiety even more apparent in his breathing now that the punishment was done. Louis wouldn’t believe that he was good tonight, but Liam had hope that his omega eventually would.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I've miss them. :)


End file.
